X over Holic
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Prévu pour être un recueil de ficlettes. Le principe? Mettre xxx Holic en CrossOver avec tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, plus n'importe quoi que tout, d'ailleurs . Crack incluant, pêle mêle: Babar, Naruto, Aladdin, Narnia... et même Harry Potter!
1. L'erreur

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», on va dire. Je ne peux même pas vous dire lesquels, ça vous gâcherait tout…

**Genre: **Humour. Pitoyable, je tiens à préciser. Crack.

**Disclaimer: **Ce sont les CLAMP qui ont inventé ces personnages et cet univers. Moi, je ne fais qu'y passer en rajoutant des éléments pas nets (qui ne sont pas à moi non plus, d'ailleurs…).

**¤¤¤ **

**X-o****ver ****Holic **

**L'erreur**

«-Euh… Clow?», lança la sorcière des dimensions, de son espace de création.

«-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Un problème…

-J'arrive.»

Le mage franchit le cercle marqué de leur sceau et vint se poster en face d'elle.

«-Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est que… Clow, tu es sûr que c'est un Mokona, ça? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir confondu avec une autre espèce…»

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la créature que Yuuko tenait dans ses bras.

«-En effet, oui. Je crois aussi. Tu t'es même carrément plantée de manga, je dirais.»

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ah… Ça explique la couleur bizarre, alors…

-Ouais. Et les 'pika, pika', aussi.»

**¤¤¤**

Hum hum…

Si vous avez perdu des neurones en me lisant, si vous avez ri, si vous avez pleuré, si vous avez envie de me taper dessus ou de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension au pif, n'importe laquelle mais très loin… N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review!

Et si vous voulez me suggérer d'autres crossovers délirants, n'hésitez pas, surtout! J'écouterai votre idée et essayerai d'en faire… «quelque chose», on va dire.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, j'espère!


	2. Une Yuuko, ça se trompe énormément

Me re-voooilà... Allez, perdons encore quelques neurones, c'est trop tentant...

Un grand merci jaune à pois vert et qui fait "pouic" quand on appuie dessus à Les Folles Rieuses, Sévéya et Kailia pour leurs reviews. Et merci aussi pour les idées que vous m'avez données, je les garde dans un coin de ma tête et vous les verrez bientô apparaître...

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», on va dire. Je ne peux même pas vous dire lesquels, ça vous gâcherait tout…

Cette fois, la fic se passe au début du tome 9, lors du chapitre du marchant de rêves. Mais il n'y a pas de réel spoiler.

**Genre: **Humour. Enfin, j'essaye…

**Disclaimer**: Ce sont les CLAMP qui ont inventé ces personnages et cet univers. Moi, je ne fais qu'y passer en rajoutant des éléments pas nets (qui ne sont pas à moi non plus, d'ailleurs…).

**¤¤¤**

**Une ****Yuuko****, ça se trompe énormément**

« Ah, au fait… Cette flèche, il faut que quelqu'un nous l'achète…

-Nous l'achète? Mais qui?

-L'acheteur de rêves…»

Ils se servirent de la flèche comme d'une boussole, qui indiqua où passer pour changer de dimension. Bien évidemment, Watanuki ignorait que le portail s'ouvrait également grâce à la sorcière, qui devait se concentrer sur l'être recherché afin de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Cette fois, le passage était situé entre un poteau téléphonique et un mur. En pensant bien fort au marchant de rêves, Yuuko décida de passer la première…

…et se retrouva dans une vallée verdoyante, au ciel bleu, orné de petits nuages tout mignons, et à l'herbe couverte de minuscules marguerites, disposées bien régulièrement, comme dans les livres pour enfants.

« Bon-jour…» La voix était grave, mais aussi moelleuse, bienveillante. Un peu comme si un ours en peluche avait pris la parole. Ce qui était presque le cas.

« Bienvenue au pays des éléphants, petite fille! Je suis le roi, et…

-Babar?», demanda la sorcière, horrifiée.

« C'est bien mon nom, oui. Comment tu sais que…»

Elle n'attendit pas que l'éléphant ait achevé sa phrase pour rebrousser chemin en vitesse et revenir dans sa dimension d'origine.

Oh là là… Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû penser au marchant de rêves comme à une peluche qui ressemblait un peu à un éléphant…


	3. Souhait

Et encore un pour la route...

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», on va dire. Je ne peux même pas vous dire lesquels, ça vous gâcherait tout…

**Genre: **Humour. Enfin, j'essaye…

**Disclaimer: **Ce sont les CLAMP qui ont inventé ces personnages et cet univers. Moi, je ne fais qu'y passer en rajoutant des éléments pas nets (qui ne sont pas à moi non plus, d'ailleurs…).

**¤¤¤**

**Souhait**

Yuuko fixa de ses yeux indéchiffrables la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique.

« Oui? Quel est votre souhait?», demanda-t-elle, comme à son habitude.

« Je voudrais…je voudrais que Sasuke m'aime!», s'exclama la cliente d'un ton désespéré, des étoiles autour d'elle et de l'eau plein les yeux. «J'étais sûre qu'il m'aimait, mais maintenant, je sais que non, et…

-Désolée, je ne puis exaucer votre souhait.», répondit la sorcière d'un ton froid. «Il ne m'est pas permis de manier les sentiments humains, de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Oh…»

Tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux de la couleur des pétales de cerisier sortait, Yuuko sourit intérieurement, en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Sakura finirait bien par s'en remettre, à la longue. Et puis, elle s'en serait voulu de devoir magiquement briser un aussi beau couple que celui que formaient le ninja et son Naruto adoré…

**¤¤¤**

Bouh, c'est de pire en pire...

Aux prochains chapitres, j'utiliserai les idées des revieweuses! Faudra vous en prendre à Les Folles Rieuses et à Sévéya si c'est délirant... ;) Merci de vos idées!


	4. Echange équivalent

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», on va dire. Je ne peux même pas vous dire lesquels, ça vous gâcherait tout…

**Genre: **Humour. Pitoyable, je tiens à préciser. Crack.

**Disclaimer**: Ce sont les CLAMP qui ont inventé ces personnages et cet univers. Moi, je ne fais qu'y passer en rajoutant des éléments pas nets (et qui ne sont pas à moi non plus, d'ailleurs…).

**Note: **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné des idées et des propositions de cross. Celui-ci, c'est encore une idée de moi, mais par la suite je vais mélanger ceux qui me sont venus spontanément et ceux que l'on m'a suggéré, en indiquant de qui cela venait.

Désolée du retard... Je pense que mes posts seront assez irréguliers sur ce recueil, étant donné que la rentrée approche. En attendant...Enjoy!

**¤¤¤ **

**Echange équivalent**

Rien n'était plus agréable, pour Watanuki, que de se reposer dans le jardin une fois l'été arrivé. Etre allongé sur une chaise longue, y savourer quelques rares instants de tranquillité, que demander de plus? Autant profiter du fait que Yuuko ne lui demande pas de travailler, pour l'instant. Rien de plus plaisant que de lire un bon manga, et que de…

Splash.

«-Eh, mon livre! Il est tout trempé, maintenant! Tu pourrais faire attention, non?», hurla le jeune homme à une sorcière hilare dans sa piscine gonflable, à quelques mètres de lui.

«Oh, ça va…», répondit Yuuko, pouffant toujours. «Il est récupérable, ton bouquin, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de te devoir une compensation?»

Watanuki soupira. Cette histoire d'échange équivalent, encore et toujours. On n'en sortait pas. C'était exactement comme dans…

«Eh, Yuuko?

-Oui?», répondit la sorcière à demi immergée dans sa piscine.

«Tu connais Fullmetal Alchemist?

-_Le_ Fullmetal Alchemist, tu veux dire? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais je suis déjà allée à Amestris, il y a longtemps. Je crois que j'ai dû donner deux ou trois cours de magie, là-bas. C'est un drôle de monde…» Elle soupira. Elle parlait rarement de son passé. «Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Oh, pour rien, pour rien….»

**¤¤¤ **


	5. Le bureau des renseignements

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», vaguement.

**Genre: **Humour. Enfin, j'essaye…

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP, Disney etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée n'est pas de moi, c'est dire!

**Note: **Merci à Keyko qui m'a donné l'idée de départ. Et mieux vaut tard que jamais! XD

**

* * *

**

**Le b****ureau des renseignements**

C'était un drôle de client que Yuuko avait face à elle, cette fois-ci. Même pour sa boutique, qui était pourtant pour le moins atypique.

Il portait une longue tunique noire et rouge, accompagnée d'une cape assortie. Son turban sombre, orné d'un rubis et d'une plume écarlate, laissait échapper de longs cheveux de jais qui venaient encadrer un visage mat, muni d'une barbichette quelque peu entortillée. Sur son épaule, un perroquet gigotait et se balançait, apparemment impatient de prendre la parole.

Mais ce qui interpella immédiatement la sorcière, ce qui rattachait sans nul doute cet homme au monde de la magie, c'était son long sceptre d'or surmonté d'une tête de cobra. Ce fut également grâce à cela qu'elle le reconnut.

«Jafar, commença-t-elle sans préambule. Que puis-je faire pour vous?»

Il s'inclina devant elle. Légèrement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se soumettre ou obéir, et ça se voyait. En outre, il savait pertinemment que le pouvoir hypnotisant de son sceptre- serpent était inefficace sur elle, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus. Seule la persuasion lui restait, et il était parti pour en mettre une sacrée couche.

«Très chère Yuuko», répondit-il d'un ton mielleux, le même que celui qu'il employait sûrement pour s'adresser au sultan. L'hypocrite. «Je suis à la recherche d'une lampe magique, perdue depuis très longtemps, des millénaires peut-être. Eu égard à vos immenses ressources, j'aimerais savoir si vous possédez cet artefact, et si vous pouvez le mettre à ma disposition. Je suis prêt à payer, bien sûr.»

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle croyait savoir à quoi il faisait allusion et…

«Non. Je ne l'ai pas. En revanche, je dispose de quelque chose qui est susceptible de vous aider dans votre quête.»

Elle fit un geste gracieux de la main et sortit de nulle part -et avec beaucoup de classe- la moitié d'un scarabée doré.

«Réunissez les deux moitiés de ceci (elle lui montra l'objet de loin, entre deux de ses longs doigts), et vous parviendrez à ouvrir la Caverne aux Merveilles, dans le désert d'Agrabah.

-Merci. C'est parfait,» fit-il en esquissant un geste afin de prendre le demi-bijou. Bien que son visage restât impassible, il jubilait intérieurement. Ses yeux noirs se mirent à luire de convoitise. Gazeem -ou un autre de ses hommes de main, peu importe- pourrait sans problème s'occuper de l'autre moitié et il aurait alors la lampe!

Mais la sorcière des dimensions refusa de lui donner tout de suite l'insecte d'or et se mit à sourire d'un air machiavélique. Cette fois, c'étaient ses yeux à elle qui étincelaient de méchanceté.

«Nous n'avons pas encore convenu du paiement…

-Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez! Que voulez-vous? De l'argent, des pierres précieuses? J'en ai! Du pouvoir, de la puissance magique? J'en dispose également! Alors?»

Elle sourit de plus belle.

«Ce n'est pas cela que je veux…»

**¤¤¤**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jafar sortit de la boutique, furieux, tandis que Iago lançait un «_sayonara_» à la magicienne. Le perroquet était ravi, il avait appris un nouveau mot. Et il ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui, en plus.

En soulevant son turban sombre, le vizir se passa la main sur son crâne, désormais nu. Elle avait osé lui demander _ça_! Quelle humiliation! Lui qui s'était toujours réjoui de son apparence…

Franchement, qu'est-ce que la sorcière pourrait bien faire de ses cheveux?

**

* * *

**

Je viens de revoir le film, c'est ce qui m'a mise dans l'ambiance! Merci pour vos reviews et vos idées, les autres cross arrivent! ;-)


	6. Objet roulant non identifié

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», vaguement.

**Genre: **Humour. Enfin, j'essaye…

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée n'est pas de moi, c'est dire!

**Note: **Merci à Seveya qui m'a donné l'idée de départ. Et, encore une fois, mieux vaut tard que jamais! XD

**

* * *

**

**Objet roulant non identifié**

Watanuki était déjà tombé sur beaucoup d'objets bizarres alors qu'il faisait le ménage dans la boutique. Un tapis orné de papillons qui s'envolaient, une photographie en mouvement dans un cadre qu'elle rongeait, un portrait dont le sujet carrément était sorti de son cadre pour leur donner un coqueret…

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. La petite boule de cristal jaune, marqué de sept étoiles rouges, qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa paume ne donnait pas particulièrement dans le spectaculaire. Pourtant, elle l'intriguait fortement. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

«Euh… Yuuko, c'est quoi exactement, ça?», demanda-t-il afin de confirmer ou d'infirmer sa thèse.

Allongée sur le sofa, la sorcière lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de répondre avec laconisme:

«C'est une boule de cristal.»

C'était trop peu pour satisfaire la curiosité du jeune médium.

«Ça, je le vois bien!, s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qu'elle fait ici.

-Ne t'en occupe pas. De toute façon, toute seule, elle ne peut pas réaliser de vœu. Il faut les six autres pour cela.»

D'accord. Au moins, là, il était fixé.

Watanuki soupira. On trouvait vraiment du tout et du n'importe quoi, dans le bazar de la boutique. Surtout du n'importe quoi, en fin de compte.

**

* * *

**

J'assume ce que j'écris, j'assume ce que j'... Euuuh, en fait nan (court se cacher). Aloooors? (grand sourire dément)


	7. Un sacré retournement

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», vaguement.

**Genre: **Humour. Enfin, j'essaye…

**Disclaimer: **Le contenu appartient à CLAMP et à une certaine blonde à l'imagination fertile... Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée!

**Note: **Merci à ylg qui m'a inspiré, par l'un de ses écrits, l'idée de départ. A ce propos, je vous conseille d'aller lire son recueil de drabbles intitulé **Double vue et autres pas grand' chose**, qui en vaut le détour.

* * *

**Un sacré retournement**

La Sorcière des Dimensions entra dans le salon.

« C'est étrange, Yuuko-san, lui confia le jeune homme. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je viens de faire, juste avant d'entrer ici.

-Ah ?, fit-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Oui, continua-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Je me rappelle d'être entré dans le jardin, mais ensuite, je me retrouve allongé, dans cette pièce, sans rien savoir de plus. Peut-être que je me suis encore endormi ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Vraiment, on n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises, avec le capharnaüm de la boutique. Watanuki faisait parfois des découvertes… renversantes.

Enfin, sur le coup, c'était plutôt le sablier qu'il avait renversé.

Et honnêtement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Watanuki n'était pas _stupide _(enfin, pas totalement). Il n'aurait jamais sciemment manipulé un artefact inconnu, ce serait là faire preuve d'une bêtise affligeante.

Seulement, en l'occurrence, l'objet était négligemment posé sur l'une des étagères, entre un candélabre et une rangée de manuscrits. C'était un minuscule sablier inscrit dans un cercle d'or, au bout d'une très longue et très fine chaîne de la même matière, enroulée sur elle-même. C'était grâce à cette dernière qu'il avait pu rattraper l'objet lorsqu'il l'avait malencontreusement fait glisser du meuble, alors qu'il déplaçait autre chose juste à côté.

Mais le disque avait tout de même eu le temps de pivoter sur lui-même au moins une ou deux fois et, sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, l'adolescent se retrouva soudain pris dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes. Les contours de la boutique s'effacèrent autour de lui, et ce fut comme s'il s'était mis à voler en arrière, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Par réflexe, il se mit à hurler, mais il n'arrivait même pas à entendre sa propre voix.

Heureusement, tout redevint brusquement normal. Il était de retour dans la boutique et sa vision semblait correcte. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas?

Il regarda autour de lui. C'était étrange, la lumière avait changé.

Brusquement, il vit un adolescent entrer dans la pièce, et poser son sac de cours avant de chercher son tablier pour s'attaquer au ménage, comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant.

Mais… Mais… C'était lui! Il se mit à paniquer, et l'autre aussi.

Ce n'était pas _normal_.

A ce moment, il entendit derrière lui Yuuko l'appeler.

«Watanuki?

-Oui?», répondit-il en même temps que son double.

Quand il se retourna, il put voir la sorcière étouffer un rire moqueur.

« Oh, je vois le problème. J'allais te prévenir: _tu ne dois pas être vu_. Seulement, là, je crois que c'est trop tard…»

Elle prit une baguette magique oubliée sur un meuble et s'exclama : « _Petrificus Totalus_ », en désignant les deux adolescents, celui du passé ainsi que celui du futur.

Puis elle avança de quelques pas, murmura un vague « Désolée », avant de pointer sa baguette vers le Watanuki qui avait activé le Retourneur de Temps.

Puis, d'un ample mouvement de l'instrument qu'elle tenait, qu'elle tourna en l'air avant de l'abaisser, elle chuchota « _Wingardium Leviosa_… » et l'emmena dans la chambre, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se croiser.

Il arrivait des choses terribles aux sorciers qui manipulaient le temps.

Elle finit enfin par lancer deux « _Oubliettes !_ », un par Watanuki, et revint dans le salon, où l'attendait le premier jeune homme, celui du passé, qu'elle ranima d'un simple « _Enervate_ ».

« C'est étrange, Yuuko-san, lui confia le jeune homme. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je viens de faire, juste avant d'entrer ici.

-Ah ?, fit-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est une Timey Wimey Ball, ou plutôt, une Stable Time Loop… Allez sur TV Tropes pour comprendre ces deux termes !


	8. Le carnet de la mort qui tue

**Bases: **XXX Holic et d'autres… «trucs», vaguement.

**Genre: **Humour. Enfin, j'essaye…

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée n'est pas de moi, vous imaginez?

**Note: **Non, malgré cette longue absence je ne suis pas morte XD. Merci à Zejabel-sama et à Natsuhi-06 qui m'ont donné le fandom de base. Et je me suis une fois de plus inspirée d'Ylg (pour le tout début). Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**

* * *

**

**Le carnet de la mort qui tue**

«Oh, attention à ça, mon petit Watanuki. Eloigne-toi de ça!» le prévint Yuuko tandis qu'il époussetait les étagères de la bibliothèque. Aussitôt, il cessa tout mouvement. Depuis l'incident du sablier, qu'elle avait réussi à réparer en modifiant un peu la mémoire du Watanuki le plus ancien et en évitant donc le paradoxe temporel, la sorcière tenait tout de même à surveiller du coin de l'œil l'adolescent pendant qu'il faisait le ménage.

«Quoi?, demanda-t-il, affolé. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore?

- Eh bien, c'est trop tard. Tant pis, tu l'as déjà touché, soupira la sorcière.

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai touché?, fit Watanuki, paniqué. J'ai juste pris ce carnet noir pour l'épousseter, il était couvert de poussière.

-Justement, c'est bien là le problème. Mais c'est aussi de ma faute, continua-t-elle l'air las. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser traîner à cet endroit-là le Death Note. C'était imprudent de ma part.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé de... commença Watanuki avant de s'interrompre dans un hurlement de frayeur. Argh ! Un monstre ! »

Yuuko eut de nouveau un soupir, dont il était difficile de savoir s'il était exaspéré ou amusé. Au même moment, le jeune homme recula devant l'être monstrueux qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa peau était grise et parcheminée, son visage à demi-recousu, comme celui d'un zombie, et ses membres entourés de bandelettes à l'instar de ceux d'une momie.

«Non, ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est juste un shinigami, expliqua Yuuko, narquoise. Watanuki, voici le dieu de la mort Okashii. Okashii, je te présente mon jeune domestique, Watanuki.

- Enchanté, grommela de sa voix sombre l'être démoniaque.

-Un shinigami , répéta faiblement l'adolescent, étourdi.

-Oui, un shinigami, continua la sorcière, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il veut bien que je garde son carnet même si je ne m'en sers pas. C'est un privilège de sorcière des dimensions.

-Ah, d'accord. », conclut Watanuki. Des dieux de la mort se baladaient dans la boutique et discutaient avec Yuuko, tout allait bien, pas d'inquiétude, c'était normal. Si la normalité avait du moins une quelconque signification ici.

Assurément, il valait mieux ne pas être cardiaque pour travailler dans cette boutique.

**

* * *

**

Hem hem... (se racle la gorge, l'air gêné) Bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, hein? ;)

Petite note: en japonais, "Okashii" signifie "bizarre, étrange". Voilà pour l'info du jour!


	9. Mokona et nénuphars

**Bases : **XXX Holic et d'autres… « trucs », vaguement.

**Genre : **Humour. Enfin, je fais ce que je peux…

**Disclaimer : **CLAMP etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée n'est pas de moi, vous imaginez ?

**Note : **Merci à Yumen Chan qui m'a donné le fandom de départ ! Et puis je dirai qu'en période de révisions, eh bien on s'amuse comme on peut! xD

* * *

**Mokona et nénuphars**

« Ah, salut Yuuko! Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vues ! », s'exclama la déesse de la Miséricorde de l'autre côté du cercle projeté par Mokona. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle arborait des dizaines de colliers clinquants, des boucles d'oreilles circulaires, des bracelets et sans doute une robe fendue jusqu'à la taille. La sorcière n'en savait rien, elle ne pouvait pas le voir –mais elle le devinait.

« Salut, Kanzeon, répondit –elle. Alors, où en es-tu pour notre pari ? Tu as réussi à caser ton rouquin avec le beau brun à lunettes, ou pas ?

-Oh, presque, presque… Ils habitent dans la même maison, maintenant. Vingt points. C'est quand même pas mal, se rengorgea la déesse. Et toi, tu arrives à quelque chose avec ton apprenti et l'autre, là… l'exorciste ?

-Je crois que tu es en avance, pouffa Yuuko. L'est pas très dégourdi, le Watanuki.

-Ah…

-Mais bon, ils mangent ensemble tous les midis. Cinq points. C'est déjà bien, non ? »

La sorcière des dimensions se tut, puis reprit après un silence :

« En fait, je t'appelais parce que j'ai une question.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Bosatsu.

-Ca compte, le nombre de fois où ils se sauvent la vie mutuellement ? Parce que pour le moment, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'ils font, en fait…»

* * *

Retour à mes premières amours ! Ahlàlà,_ Saiyuki_, on ne s'en lasse pas… ;-)


	10. La maison enchantée

**Bases : **XXX Holic et d'autres… « trucs », vaguement. C'est encore plus vague que d'habitude, en plus, aujourd'hui. ;)

**Genre : **Humour. Du moins c'est censé en être…

**Disclaimer : **CLAMP etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée et le scénario ne sont pas de moi, vous imaginez ?

**Note : **Merci à Keyko pour cette idée qui date de longtemps -très longtemps, même- et que j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ! Comme quoi il ne faut désespérer de rien xD.

**Note 2 :** Domeki, le retour ! C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas encore été embêté, lui (et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer…)

**

* * *

**

La maison enchantée

« J'ai une mission pour Domeki et toi », annonça Yuuko à un Watanuki grognon, comme à son habitude.

« C'est pas trop tôt, murmura ce dernier. Je commence à en avoir marre, de cette boutique de dingues.

-Tu disais ?, l'interrogea la sorcière.

-Non, rien…

-Vous devrez tous deux vous occuper d'une maison un peu particulière, reprit-elle comme si de rien était.

-Ouais, histoire de changer…

-Ma cliente affirme qu'elle est hantée.

-C'est d'une originalité…

-Voilà l'adresse. Allez, ouste ! »

L'adolescent sortit de la boutique et alla trouver Domeki de mauvaise grâce. Bientôt, ils furent arrivés à la fameuse maison hantée.

« A priori, elle n'a rien de spécial, remarqua Watanuki.

-Attends d'être entré, on avisera à ce moment-là. », répondit Domeki.

Ce fut une vieille dame, à l'air un peu fou, qui vint leur ouvrir.

« Alors, c'est vous les exorcistes ?, leur demanda-t-elle, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

-Lui seulement, corrigea le médium en désignant son compagnon du doigt.

-Peu importe ! Débarrassez- m'en le plus vite que vous pourrez !

-Vous débarrasser de quoi ? », l'interrogea Domeki. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répéter sa question.

Une mélodie spectrale se fit soudain entendre, accompagnée de rires d'enfants qui résonnaient lugubrement.

_Chapi Chapo_

_Patapo_

_Chapo chapi_

_Patapi_

_Biribibi_

_Rabada dada…_

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? », s'exclama Watanuki, paniqué. Il courait déjà dans tous les sens tandis que Domeki essayait de le calmer.

« Attends ! Tu n'es pas censé d'éloigner de moi, ça augmentera 'leur' influence sur toi ! »

Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue. Et la comptine funeste se poursuivait.

_Pacha pacho_

_Pitipo_

_Pacho pacha_

_Pitipa_

_Biribibi_

_Rabadabida…_

Désormais, c'était des bruits de claquettes, qui résonnaient dans toute la maison.

« Argh !, hurla la vieille femme en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Ca y est, 'ils' recommencent ! Je déteste quand 'ils' font cela, c'est atroce ! »

Elle se mit elle aussi à courir tandis que Domeki tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Regardez, regardez, 'ils' m'obligent à danser ! Ca me rend folle ! »

De fait, la dame et Watanuki semblaient en proie à une partie endiablée de claquettes. Esthétiquement, c'était pas mal, mais Domeki finit tout de même par charitablement penser qu'il serait temps de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Il sortit son arc et tenta de localiser les deux esprits frappeurs –car apparemment, ils étaient deux- fauteurs de trouble.

« Bon, écoutez-moi., proclama-t-il un peu à l'aveuglette. Vous vous en allez tout de suite, ou je me sers de ça (en désignant son arme) contre vous. »

Joueurs mais craintifs, les enfants-fantômes s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, dans une tornade rouge et bleue.

« Ah, ça s'est enfin arrêté. », souffla Watanuki, la voix empreinte de soulagement.

En fait, cela ne faisait que commencer…

Un rythme de trompettes, accompagné d'une mélodie comme celles que l'on entend dans les foires, retentit brusquement.

_Tournicoti tournicoton _

_S'exclame le brave Zébulon…_

« Oh non ! », se plaignirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.


	11. L'armoire

**Bases : **XXX Holic et d'autres… bidules.

**Genre : **Humour. Du moins c'est censé en être…

**Disclaimer : **Aux armes, etc... euh, non : aux CLAMP, etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée n'est pas de moi, vous imaginez ?

**Note : **Merci au Chapelier Sanglant pour cette idée débilo-hilarante.

**Note 2 : **Apparition de Maru et de Moro en guest stars !

* * *

**L'armoire**

« Yuuko-san, c'est quoi, cette armoire ? », demanda un Watanuki curieux en faisant le ménage.

La Sorcière des Dimensions leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une. Pire encore que la gamine qui demandait sans relâche à son père « C'est quoi cette bouteille de lait ? »

« C'est une armoire, lâcha-elle laconiquement.

-Merci, je sais, j'avais remarqué, grimaça le jeune homme. Mais je l'ai ouverte afin d'épousseter les vêtements qui sont à l'intérieur et… et j'ai senti un courant d'air !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ça veut donc dire qu'il y a un espace derrière ! »

Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais !

-C'est ça, et ramène-moi du vin de Cair Paravel, requit-elle simplement.

-De Cair Para… Oh ! De la neige ! », s'exclama l'adolescent, une fois totalement entré dans le meuble magique.

« N'oublie pas que tu as une course à faire !, cria la jeune femme sans pitié, en brisant la magie de l'instant. Et passe le bonjour à Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy de ma part !

-Pierre, Sue Ann, Eglon, Lucky… Je ne me souviendrai jamais de tous ces noms, gémit le garçon d'un ton plaintif, en passant sa tête par la porte de bois, ornée d'un bel arbre.

-Mais si ! Et puis, tu seras traité comme un roi, là-bas. Evite juste de trop t'éterniser.

-C'est compris. »

Dans un laps de temps qui sembla passer en quelques minutes pour Yuuko, son apprenti revint, couvert de neige, une bouteille soigneusement enveloppée à la main.

« Yuuko ? Yuuko-san ?, brailla-t-il, inquiet, en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui.

-Oui, oui, je suis là, geignit-elle, peu amène. Tu as mon vin ?

-Evidemment. Mais… Vous êtes toujours là ? J'ai passé des années là-bas !

-Que tu crois…, répondit-elle, malicieuse.

-Si, si… Même que Peter avait un caractère proche de celui de Domeki, et que… » Il s'arrêta brusquement en piquant un fard.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'est fait un ami très très proche, le Watanuki…, le taquina-t-elle.

-Très-très-proche, très-très-proche, très-très-proche, très-très-proche…, chantonnèrent Maru en Moro en tournoyant autour de lui, mains jointes.

-Non, pas du tout, s'empressa de rectifier le jeune homme. On s'est juste embrassés, un soir qu'on était ivres, mais c'est tout !

-Embrassés, embrassé, embrassés, embrassés…

-SILENCE ! »


	12. L'ogre et la sorcière

**Bases : **XXX Holic et d'autres… machins.

**Genre : **Humour. A peu près.

**Disclaimer : **Aux armes, etc… Euh, non : Aux CLAMP, etc. Rien n'est à moi, dans cette ficlette. Même l'idée.

**Note : **Merci à Keyko-san pour le prompt de base.

**Note 2 :** Attention, légers spoilers sur le quatrième film – même si je ne l'ai en fait pas vu et que tout est issu de Wikipédia, lol.

* * *

**L'ogre et la sorcière**

Le nouveau venu était sale, puant et mal embouché. Et vert, aussi. Très vert.

Maladroit, il avait failli casser trois bibelots, rien qu'en entrant. Et il ne prenait manifestement pas de bains du tout –ou alors, s'il en prenait, ils étaient à la boue ou à la morve.

« Bonjour, euh, salut la compagnie, euh…

-Bonjour », répondit sèchement la Sorcière des Dimensions.

C'était quand même un sale boulot, parfois. Elle était quand même obligée de se taper tous les cas désespérés de la création !

« Alors, voilà, je suis arrivé ici grâce au miroir magique de la Vilaine Sorcière de Blanche-Neige, parce qu'il peut faire portail, aussi, et donc…

-Venez-en au fait, le coupa-t-elle.

-Euh, oui… »

Il fixa ses yeux globuleux sur ses pieds, puis revint à elle.

« J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que je pourrais faire taire l'Âne. »

Tout ça pour ça ! Franchement, quel métier de chiottes…

« C'est impossible. »

Shrek tressaillit, parcouru d'un frisson de terreur.

« Quoi ?

-Je suis sincèrement navrée, mais c'est impossible.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que vous exauciez les vœux !, protesta-t-il, outré.

-Les vœux_ réalisables_ », rectifia-t-elle froidement. Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, mais sans monter jusqu'à ses yeux. « Et le fait d'obliger l'Âne à enfin se taire n'en fait pas partie. »

L'ogre malodorant et mal léché explosa de colère.

« Et comment je vais faire, moi ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ! Il soûle Fiona, ma femme. Il soûle sa dragonne. Il soûle ses enfants. Il soûle même les miens, d'enfants ! J'en ai marre, mais marre… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il se la ferme !

-Y compris le jour de votre propre naissance ? Ah, non, vous l'avez déjà fait, ça.»

Le géant vert (non, pas celui du maïs) eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Le Nain Tracassin et moi sommes plus ou moins des… confrères, dirais-je. »

_Sauf que lui, il arnaque ses clients_, pensa-t-elle. _Enfin… Disons plutôt qu'il les arnaque plus que ce que moi, je fais déjà._

« Honnêtement, vous n'en avez pas assez, des contrats foireux ?, soupira-t-elle.

-Ben, euh…

-Ceci dit, j'en ai tout de même un à vous proposer, continua-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? », souffla l'ogre, le regard empli d'espoir.

Pathétique.

« Je peux voir vendre ce scotch extra-adhésif contre, voyons… Une bougie en cire d'oreille faite maison ! »

Dos à la scène, Watanuki, qui astiquait les meubles en tenue de petite fée du logis, ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Mais qu'est-ce que Yuuko pouvait bien faire de trucs pareils ?

En revanche, de l'autre côté, le visage de l'époux de Fiona s'illumina.

« C'est d'accord ! »

Il plongea son auriculaire – doigt bien nommé, puisque les Romains s'en servaient pour se récurer les oreilles – dans l'orifice en question, vert et conique, et façonna un cierge de sa confection.

« Vous tombez bien, c'est ma spécialité, se vanta-t-il.

-Epargnez-moi les détails sordides », merci bien, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendait à une Yuuko qui se plissait le nez l'objet de l'échange. Elle le récupéra à l'aide d'une paire de gants, avant de le jeter dans une petite boîte spécifique.

En contrepartie, elle lui confia la bande de papier collant.

« Merci, mille mercis ! C'est ma petite famille qui va être contente ! », se réjouit-il, avant de repartir par là où il était venu.

Dès son départ, la sorcière s'empressa d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et d'activer le déodorisant d'intérieur.

Elle avait certes fait une affaire – rien de tel que les bougies en cire d'oreille d'ogre pour ses clients amateurs de messes noires – mais que ses sens olfactifs le payaient cher !


End file.
